


An Aftermath of an Aftermath

by Final_Grayson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Final_Grayson/pseuds/Final_Grayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff and Michael return to that log cabin they visited so long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Aftermath of an Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mightbeanasshole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeanasshole/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [mightbeanasshole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeanasshole/pseuds/mightbeanasshole). Log in to view. 



"Remember the first time we came here? God, that was so long ago..."

The car came to a gentle stop in front of the log cabin. It still looked like it had all those years ago, as if it could have been taken straight from a painting.

"I remember. I told my parents I was visiting Washington Coastal with Ray and his mom." Michael said with a quiet laugh.

"Well technically that was only a half lie, we still went to see Washington Coastal." Geoff threw Michael a grin before unbuckling himself and climbing out of the car.

He stretched his stiff limbs, shaking away the slight ache that had settled in them during the long drive. Beautiful as their journey may have been, long hours on the road still look their toll on Geoff's aging muscles.

Pushing the door closed with his foot, he moved to the rear of the car and popped open the trunk to start lifting their luggage out.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure my parents wouldn't have minded the trip at all then. Hey mom! Hey dad! Funny thing, I did go see that college campus but instead of going with Ray, I went with Mr. Ramsey and then we spent the rest of the weekend having a fuck ton of sex!"

Geoff shook his head with a chuckle, listening to the sounds of Michael climb from the car and repeat his own stretching exercise.

"Your parents like me! They've told me so themselves!" He called out, slightly muffled from having reached all the way into the trunk to reach the final bag.

"They like you now," Geoff felt Michael's hand slide up the length of his spine before coming to rest at the back of his neck, playing gently with the ends of his hair. "I'm not sure how much they would have liked you back then, what with me being your student and all."

Geoff pulled himself out of the trunk, dropping the bag with the others and moving his hands to Michael's waist instead. He pulled the other man close and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Mmmm, they probably would have had me run out of town. Tarred and feathered and everything." He said, pulling back with a grin.

He released Michael then, turning away to pick up their bags and head toward the cabin.

"You joke, but that was a legitimate fear of mine!" Michael called after him, as Geoff opened the door with only a minor degree of difficulty.

He entered the cabin, dropping the bags not far from the entrance. He took a deep breath. Apart from some small differences, a slightly different colour of paint on the walls and a new suite of furniture, the place was exactly as it had been the first time he and Michael had come to stay. A wave of nostalgia hit him then, he could almost see the image of a younger Michael exploring it for the first time, he could almost hear him calling out to Geoff in his excitement.

The sound of someone clearing their throat behind him snapped Geoff abruptly from his memories and he whipped round the see Michael standing in the doorway, his arms folded and an expectant look on his face.

"What? You expect me to just walk in here?" He said with mock tone of annoyance.

Geoff stepped back out of the cabin, putting his arm around Michael's back.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

As arms slipped around his neck, he swung Michael up and carried him bridal-style over the threshold and into the cabin until they reached the couch. He then fell onto it, Michael still in his arms as they landed together and making a small noise of surprise.

They sat like that for a moment before Michael twisted himself round until he was straddling Geoff's lap, his hands resting on the other man's shoulders.

"I can't believe we're actually here..." Michael said quietly, looking at Geoff almost reverently.

One of his hands slid down to rest over Geoff's heart as his eyes welled up and he ducked his head. Geoff took the hand, pressing each of the knuckles to his mouth. He took special care with the ring finger, running his thumb over the gold ring that would be there from now on before using his other hand to take hold of Michael's chin and tilt his head up.

A few tears had escaped the younger man's eyes but there was a wide smile across his face.

"Neither can I," Geoff murmured, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. "But no one else could have, I mean, there's no one else that I could-"

He took a shaky breath, his own gaze dropping this time as he took Michael's hand once again. He brought his wrist up to his mouth, placing soft kisses to the words inscribed there.

_"My small life from then_

_will be forever expanding_

_the sweet aftermath"_

"You're the only person I could ever spend the rest of my life with Michael. The only one." He said, finally looking back up as he released his wrist.

Michael moved his hands back to Geoff's shoulders, holding them a bit tighter now.

"And I've got the ring to prove it." He wriggled his fingers a little to emphasise his point.

"Yes you do." Said Geoff, starting to laugh.

They both laughed then, held against each other and simply enjoying the other's warmth. Despite the fact they had spent years together now, Geoff still found himself in constant disbelief that he had found Michael. That he had found someone so perfect, so good and that he was allowed to keep them and love them.

"I love you." He said, tugging at the front of Michael's shirt to bring him closer to him.

He caught Michael's mouth with his own and tried to match the enthusiasm with which Michael returned the kiss.

After a minute or so, Michael pulled back to allow the two of them to get some much needed air.

"I love you too." He said breathlessly, pressing his forehead against Geoff's before claiming the other man's lips once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed this and all credit for inspiration goes to Kelly and her work, "The Aftermath".  
> If you haven't read that then I highly recommend you do as it is literally fantastic and there are very few fics out there that meet its quality.  
> As always, kudos and comments are much appreciated! Thanks!


End file.
